


The Cabin in the Blizzard

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Job, Not long enough, Porn With Plot, Smut, Winter storm, generic cold cabin story, maybe too long, mentionings of Mustang's group, roy loves to cuddle, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: A generic cabin fluff story. But hey, we can never get enough of these!





	The Cabin in the Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rando29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/gifts).



> I do not own any Fullmetal Alchemist characters. *Sobs in corner*
> 
> Thank you random-rave on tumblr for the prompt.

                 Roy sat completely frustrated against the hill. The trees around him did little to protect him from the snow. His hands shivered and cramped with the cold nipping at them, even with the thick gloves on. He’d spent too much time in the desert, in East City, to even enjoy these war games. “Practice maneuvers my ass,” he grumbled angerly. His fingers tightened around the binoculars as he scanned the valley and hills. “There’s no one out here.”

                “You should see Lieutenant Breda with about 15 men.” Riza behind him pulled her fur-rimmed hood closer to her face, putting her back to the harsh blowing snow. She looked at a map. “They are supposed to be here.”

                “They are either dead,” Roy growled. “Or they are back at Briggs drinking hot chocolate.” He put the binoculars down and looked over at the map. It flapped in the wind causing great difficulty in reading it properly.

                Riza pointed to a point on it as he grabbed an end to look more closely at it. “It’s this valley,” she yelled, trying to battle the roar in their ears. “They are supposed to set camp here, and the Briggs men are supposed to set camp here,” she pointed to the other end of the valley.”

                Roy growled again and turned to look through the glasses again. “I told her that doing this in a storm was going to defeat the purpose of maneuver training. But, no, she said. It builds character she said.” He shook his head and turned back to his Lieutenant. “I don’t see shit.”

                 Riza frowned, obviously frustrated, grabbing the glasses from him and shoved the map in his chest. She looked through them, scanning the hills with her sniper’s eye. She looked for movement, for shifts in the snow, anything. But the wind only blinded her and disrupted her line of sight greatly. “We have to get out of this storm,” she called back to her superior officer. “We need to get down there and assess the situation.”

                Roy pulled his jacket closer. “My men are down there, holding ground, and I swear, if one of them gets so much as windburn, General Armstrong is going to have hell to pay.”

                “Calm down.” She waved as she started trudging downhill. “They are your men. They will be fine.”

                “I’m not fine,” Roy muttered under his breath but the wind was so strong he barely heard it.

                The snow was deep, and growing in depth as they pushed downhill. Their strides were slow and tired. Their feet dragged as they pushed through the banks of drifted snow. Both of them kept a lookout for any other surviving soul. After all, they worried about their own men. The wind was relentless, crushing them into the snow. It stung every exposed piece of skin. They stopped to look at the map but only stopped for a minimum amount of time. The last thing they wanted to do is meander into Drachma. They turned a hill and Riza saw a flash of brown. “An outpost,” she yelled into the wind.

                “About time!” Roy looked around, still darkened by the waves of white that blew by. “It better have food!”

                “It better have our men,” Riza called back, rolling her eyes.

                The door was tightly shut and the handle frozen. It took some effort to get into it, but once in, they realized how abandoned it was. They instantly shook off their coats and set about making a small fire in the tiny stove that sat in the far corner of the cabin. Roy put a few pieces of wood in the stove, grinning as he pulled his ignition gloves from his pocket. “Oh, I got this.” He chuckled as he snapped his fingers to see a small fire ignite and grow with the dry wood. The cabin was tiny, probably used years ago, but it was abandoned now. The small stove instantly provided warmth and both of them felt it.

                Riza looked in the cupboards and on the shelves but found absolutely no provisions. “I’m sorry, Sir. No food.”

                “I fucking hate Briggs,” he growled.

                She sighed, sitting next to the fire.

                “I’m sure there’s more wood outside, buried under the 12 feet of snow.” Roy grumped, sitting down against the wall. “This will have to do till now.”

                Riza nodded, sitting right in front of the stove. They sat quietly, listening to the screams and bellows the wind brought upon the cabin. She worried about it holding up, but Roy seemed unfazed by it. His expression was hard, thinking angry thoughts, she was sure. Her hands didn’t move from the fire though as she attempted to regain feeling in them. She started laughing and turned to Roy, who lifted his head and tilted it in wonder how she was even laughing in this situation. “You should have just snapped out there and melted the snow as a trail. I’m sure out men would see that and head our way.”

                Roy laughed lightly and leaned into his knees. “I swear, they aren’t out here. This is all a scheme by Armstrong to get me out here and make me miserable.” He smiled softly at her. “They are surely at the wall enjoying the storm with coffee and music.”

                She smiled back. “Well, we will be there as soon as the snow stops.”

                “We will probably have to dig ourselves out the way the storm is going.” He looked at her and frowned as he saw her shivering. “Are you cold?”

                “I’m warming up.” She smiled. “I’m just warming up slowly.”

                He opened his legs and waved her over. “Come here. We can share body heat.”

                Riza laughed out loud. “You’re funny.”

                “I’m serious!” He reached out grabbing her arm and pulling her over towards him. “Come here!”

                Riza relented and scooted back into him. She hoped no one came into the cabin, their troops or Armstrong’s. But his chest did feel warm and rather inviting.

                “See,” he boasted at his win. “Isn’t that a bit better?” He reached next to him, grabbing his jacket and flopped it over her. “There,” he whispered, putting his head on her shoulder. His arms wrapped protectively around her, and he pulled her as close at their position allowed. “It's been a while since we’ve been this close,” he snickered.

                Riza didn’t say anything. She couldn’t believe how warm he was. They’d been pushing through wind and snow for hours, and he was at a perfect comforting temperature. She wasn’t going to ask why, but just appreciate his offer of warmth. She cuddled into him. Her breathing synchronized with his and she felt sleep taking her. It couldn’t have been a few minutes before he moved, shifting to the side. She pulled from him and looked back curiously. “Are you okay?”

                He nodded. “Yeah, hold on,” he grunted. His hand reached down to his crotch, grabbing himself and clearly adjusting himself. She saw it, obviously enough and blushed. “Sorry,” he blushed back. “It’s uncomfortable sometimes.” They’d been in situations like this. They had remained professional in these moments. She thought back to a time when Havoc had slipped and busted up his leg on a branch. It was a minor wound but she and Fury ended up taking his pants off as Havoc screamed at them to be careful. With all the blood, they had guessed that it was worse than it was. She wouldn’t have done it if another officer was present, but it was just her and Fury with him. They didn’t look at each other for a week. There was another incident when they were camping near West City and she had sat on a wasp nest. This resulted in enough stings for a lifetime, but she ended up taking her clothes off in a panic once she was away from the wasps. She remembered that she was so scared that they were in the sleeves that she dropped everything to be sure. Breda about lost it watching her strip, but then jumped in to help her. She sat while he applied ointment on her back. Then there was the time that Roy fell into a swamp. That was when she and he were alone and she had to drag him out. He was useless on that mission. He was so banged up she assisted him in getting dressed before his group got there to avoid laughter. It was a military inconvenience, but Roy’s group worked as a team, and their survival was above sexual desire. She understood that his hard-on was just bodily function, and she had to dismiss it before she embarrassed him.

                He opened his jacket and waved at her again. “One less layer,” he teased.

                She pulled his jacket closer to her and about crawled into his lap. She crossed her arms on her chest, putting her head on his shoulder while his hands held her in her place. She felt his lips on her forehead before his head fell back. Okay, it was mostly professional, she laughed in her head. Except for this moment. She knew what he was thinking, and honestly, she admired Roy for not being so forward with his sexual desires. He could. He had before. There was a time when she snuck into the male locker room to shower and he found her. That was a whole adventure on its own; granted she knew it was her fault for being impatient and waiting for her turn in the women’s locker room. She’d never forget the time he came over and slammed her against her doorway wall. But that wasn’t at work, and she somehow excused his actions while they wrestled in bed. There was still a barrier or work and play. They were at work, and there wasn’t a professional play time. Yet, she still could feel his erection against her.

                Riza looked up slightly to see his brows frowning and the wrinkles on his forehead. She instantly wondered if he was focusing on making it go away or if he was thinking of something. His arms didn’t shake as if he was stressing or uncomfortable. He was loose and gentle, soft and warm. “Sir?” She pressed her palm to his chest to feel his heart beating a bit faster than it normally would. “Are you okay?”

                Roy looked down at her and blushed again. “Just focusing,” he admitted. “It’s been a while since we’ve been this close.” He chuckled lightly. "It's been a while period."

                Riza blushed, understanding his innuendo, and nodded and looked back at the fire. “We don’t have to do this,” she admitted. “If you’re uncomfortable, I can sit next to you.”

                He shook his head, tightening his grip on her. “No,” he chuckled. “I’m very comfortable.” She felt him nuzzle her with his nose, breathing him deeply. “Go to sleep. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get up.”

                Riza snuggled closer as he pulled the jacket around her. “What about you, Colonel?”

                “I’m fine,” he whispered, tipping he head back to rest on the wall. “We’re going to be okay.”

                They were, after all, exhausted. Tromping through snow, resisting freezing to death… it was quite the day. She took a deep breath, and with a heavy exhale she was asleep, her ear over his heart listening to it beat strongly. Roy smiled as he heard her breathing settle, indicating her sleeping. Her body fell limp against his chest as she leaned her body against him. It was hard enough for him to restrain his sexual desires. He was so very comfortable with her like that, he fought sleep. It didn’t matter, he’d wake up when the fire started to die. It’d be okay. And there were a few logs left. If he got a few hours of sleep, it wouldn’t be that bad… He closed his eyes one last time and smiled as he fell asleep.  

                As predicted, the fire died down low enough that heat wasn’t being produced fast enough. He felt his back shiver and he lifted his head to look around. The wind had died down, but the windows were white and dark. In his lap was Riza, still curled up. He knew as soon as he moved she’d wake, however it was necessary to fuel the stove. “Hey,” he whispered in her hair. “Hawkeye.”

                She yawned and looked around as she stirred awake.

                “I have to put wood in the stove, He whispered gently. “I’m sorry, but we have to move.”

                “That’s okay,” she yawned again. She shifted awkwardly from his lap and stretched, standing up. “Sounds like the wind has died down. Should we head out?”

                “No,” he argued, putting a log in the stove and stirring the ashes to life. “We should wait till sun-up.”

                She nodded. “Do we have enough wood?”

                He shrugged. He leaned over, pulling a protein bar and a bottle of water from his jacket. Both had thawed by now. The bar was military issued, so it wasn’t exactly yummy, but it was something to eat. “Here,” tossed it to her. I planned on snacking on that during maneuvers, so much for that.”

                She laughed. “Yeah.”

                He took a big swig of the canteen and lifted it up to her. “We need to stay hydrated.”

                Riza couldn’t argue as she sat next to him. They weren’t used to winter survival, but that was the training that was taking place in Briggs. Over 400 men had gathered here to work on snow survival. It was, more or less, getting yelled at and your ass kicked by Briggs’ soldiers. She took a few bits and tossed the second half to Roy, trading him for the water. She sat next to the wall and looked out the window, seeing the dark void, framed by a thick line of snow.

                “We have a while still.” He tossed the wrapper in the fire. “Once this fire dies down, we might as well head out.” He turned his head, looking at her sideways. “Do you feel well rested or do you want to cuddle some more.”

                 She smirked. “It was good cuddling,” she admitted. “However, we aren’t on vacation, Colonel.”

                “I gave you dinner and drinks, and we have a warm fire as a background. And,” he smirked, “there’s nothing more romantic than a snowstorm.”

                Riza didn’t look convinced.

                “It’s survival,” he tossed his hands up, acting innocent. “I think it says in the book to cuddle for warmth.”

                Riza burst into laughter. “Can you imagine the big Briggs men cuddling for warmth.”

                “That will get me through the next few days,” he laughed with her.

                She leaned against him and smiled up at him. He turned and kissed the top of her head again. “You know,” he whispered. “No one will know…”

                She rolled her eyes at his comment. “I will know.”

                He turned fully, turning her to face him as he leaned forward. His nose rubbed against her affectionately before his lips grazed hers, testing the limits of her own desire. His hot breath on her dry lips must have triggered her because Riza lifted her face to connect with him. It wasn’t heated, wasn’t forced or aggressive. On the contrary, it was smooth, practiced, and tender. “I don’t have any winter pick up lines…” He chuckled lightly.

                “I bet I can find your warmest body part,” she smiled.

                “Hot damn,” he laughed.

                “Or maybe who needs a sled when you can ride me?”

                He laughed. “I thought you hated cheesy pickup lines!”

                “Havoc was trying to pick up a fellow officer in the fort.”

                “With lines like that, I’m sure he failed.”

                She nodded as she leaned up kissing him again. Then again. And again. As her lips pecked against his, warming up to the idea he had proposed, he leaned harder into her. She let him push her back, feeling his hands move to the sides of her. As she fell back, he mounted her, holding himself over her. His mouth began to ravish hers, their lips sliding as his tongue wettened her lips. She opened them, welcoming him to taste her. It was a rehearsed dance that they had practiced and toned to perfection. Roy knew that rubbing down her sides turned her on, and she knew gripping the front of his shirt made him crave her more. Roy’s mind rushed to memories prior to that night, her moaning, screaming, and he felt the greatest need was to hear that again. It was a fixation of his. He’d feel completely unsatisfied of she did not call his name. Not “Colonel” or “Mustang” or “Sir.” He wanted her to beg “Roy” to stop, to go faster, to kiss her there, or here.

                Since Riza was under him, she let her fingers drift lightly over his chest, pushing the uniform off him, and showing the shirt underneath. They then grazed his body in all directions, igniting his nerves and feeling him groan into their kiss. She felt him press himself against her, pressing his hard bulge against the warmth between her legs. It was her turn to moan, but she kept it soft. She wasn’t going to give in to his pleasure that easy. Just lightly moaning, thrusting back against him, gave him the encouragement but didn’t give him complete satisfaction of his work. She just needed to hint at it, not seem out of control. It was all about control.

                Finally, her fingers drifted down his abdomen, slipping into his pants. She tugged at them, smiling in the kiss before he kissed down to her chin and onto her neck. She lifted her chin in response and let him have her neck. For two dominate people to put their shields down and allow such intimate and vulnerable positions was rare. The trust was deep, bonding, and she’d only open her neck to him. His kisses trailed even lower, forcing her fingers to grasp his sides, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him towards her. He resisted, grinning as his lips pecked her collarbone.

                “You taste just as I remember,” he moaned softly. “It’s addicting you know.”

                Riza chuckled. “Well, last time I checked, I haven’t changed.”

                He moaned again into her skin before sitting up and pulling her shirt untucked. Due to the cold that seeped around them, he felt no need to expose her completely, but it didn’t stop him for rushing his hands up her shirt and grabbing her breasts. Riza gasped, arched her back, and let her head fall back. Ever since he found out how sensitive her breasts were, it seemed he never took his hands off of them. She could feel them trace her curves down to her hips, running along her pants line, and unbuckle her belt with ease. She lifted her hips as he unsnapped her pants, pulling the zipper down slowly.

                Roy stopped as he pulled his jacket and indicated for her to lay on it, saving her shirt from the grimy floor. It was a courtesy she wouldn’t forget. He was like that though, thoughtful. She probably wasn’t as worked up as he. She hadn’t been thinking of him so sexually, as he was of her. But damn if it didn’t feel _good_. With her hips upward, he could pull her pants down. Riza instantly started kicking off her boots, but they were tied tightly.

                “I got it,” he whispered as he slid down, untying her boots with slowly and precisely. Maybe it was the slow movements that were a wonder to her body. She knew that they shouldn’t have been doing what they were doing, but as her taste was addicting to him, his touch was addicting to her. He let out a long inhale, feeling herself growing wet. With her head back, eyes closed tightly, she felt his kisses go up the inside of her thigh and around her underwear to her hip. He knew everything about her, where to kiss, where to touch, and even the tone of moan to get the best result from her. There was nothing sacred with him. As his fingers pulled gently down her panties, he looked up to see her tightened expression and chuckled.

                “You think this is funny, don’t you,” she gasped. 

                “No,” he breathed on her. “No, I think you’re trying too hard.”

                Riza looked down at him and gave him a quizzical look.

                “Relax,” he encouraged. He let his fingers guide him up her body, sliding himself up over her, and pressing his hardness against her crotch. She instantly bit her lip as he hovered closely over her. Well, if she wasn’t aroused then, she was now!

                Between the kisses, the moaning, the grinding, and the flicker of the flame in the stove, she found herself under him, Roy naked. He was warm, so much warmer without his shirt off. There was justification for his title as the Flame Alchemist. His heartbeat boldly, his skin radiated a comforting heat, and his eyes blared passion. Just like a flame, just like a fire. There was no rush between them. Maybe there should have been, but it was almost peaceful the way he continued to kiss every inch of her.

                “Roy,” she whispered as he kissed her ear lobe, sliding off her and to the side.

                Roy’s fingers slipped between her pubic hair, feeling the enlarged bump between her fold. Even it was wet. He grinned, looking back at her. “It never gets old,” he chuckled. Like everything else, it felt like slow motion as he slid his middle finger down and to her entrance. “I didn’t know you were as bad as me.”

                Riza moaned as she tilted her hips to welcome him. “I didn’t either,” she lied. She’d love to compliment him, but feeding his ego wasn’t her style. She preferred to show him her appreciation, not tell him how he deserved it.

                His finger glided into her with ease, curling upward to feel her. Instantly, she felt him press against her leg. She could feel the heat, the firmness, the twitch of his aroused penis. He leaned into her kissing her ear again, breathing his breath onto her neck. “I can’t decide if I want you to come or not.”

                “I’m not that bad,” she breathed harshly, feeling her hit her deeply with his fingers.

                “That’s not what I feel.” He pulled his fingers out, reaching to himself and sliding her juices down his rod.

                She laughed as she rolled over, pressing him back onto his back. Though he was not on his jacket, he didn’t seem to mind. He wore a familiar, confident grin, allowing her to mount him. She didn’t just slide him in though. Oh no. She began her own form of simple torture as she slid his engorged cock between her folds, wetting it. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest as she pivoted her hips, allowing a wet grind. His hands shot up to her hips as he now lifted his hips to hers.

                “Riza,” he moaned.

                It always got her when he did say her name. She’d slip his name every so often, mostly calling him Mustang, but he only said her name in private. In the most private of ways.

                Riza lowered herself to his face, kissing him shortly and delicately, teasing him even with her lips. “Shall I go down and encourage this reaction?”

                He shook his head, breathing heavily. “I’m not even sure you should be doing what you’re doing.”

                She gave a confident smirk of her own. “And let me guess,” she sat up, pressing him close to himself but remaining pressed against her, between them. “You brought water and a protein bar, but not a condom.”

                He snorted. “Yeah, because I wasn't thinking of sex in the presence of General Armstrong, or even in this storm.”

                She clicked her tongue in disappointment, shaking her head. “I guess this isn’t happening then.”

                His fingers dug into her hips as she moved to get off him. “Don’t fucking move,” he ordered.

                Riza had to laugh. She let him have control before, but now she not only was on him but in control of his sexual release.

                “I’m okay,” he breathed out, gasping heavily as if there wasn’t enough oxygen in the cabin. “I’m okay.”

                She slid herself along his length, tightening her abs as she did. His fingers dug deeper into her hips, almost making her worry about him leaving marks, not that anyone would see them.

                “I want you to smell like me,” he admitted as he lifted against her again.

                She kissed his bottom lip, letting his mouth gasp for air. She chuckled, sliding down him, kissing down his chest, down to his abdomen, licking his tip. She watched it with complete amusement as he twitched. His whole body seemed to shiver with delight. She licked it again, tasting herself on him. “Maybe I wanted to taste me on you,” she slurred.

                “I swear,” he cried out. “You’re the only one that does this to me.” His hands reached for her but she swatted them away.

                Riza took her hand, gripping his sack roughly and licked up his shaft, from the bottom to the top. The result was better than she imagined as his hips bucked and a loud groan filled the cabin. The orange-yellow light from the fire flickered on his naked chest. She licked up again, pulling his testicles from his body. He bucked again, his hand balling into a fist and he hit the floor. She guessed that this was not what he was expecting to happen, nor how he wanted it to go down. It was like the one time she wouldn’t let him orgasm for hours. He didn’t necessarily _enjoy_ it, but he didn’t complain afterward.

                “I’m going to make you scream,” he threatened. “I promise that they will hear you scream at Briggs.”

                “I sure hope not, Colonel,” she giggled, licking him again. “They might send help.”

                This time as she reached the tip, she let her mouth encompass his tip into her mouth. Just the tip. She could taste him, the precum seeping out as he hit the ground again with his fist. Looking back at him, she saw his other hand grasping his hair, falling down his face. “I give, I give damn it!”

                She laughed, clearly amused. He could easily overpower her, easily pin her down and fuck her madly. But his body seized, rigid, as she let her lips take his tip again, letting it dip just enough before slipping off in slow motion, just as he had fingered her. “What are you waiting for?”

                “You,” he growled. “I’m waiting for you, damn it!” His chest rose to a peak, his lungs filling to the max with air, then dipped lowly as he exhaled sharply.

                All this excitement for him was no consequence to her. She could feel herself pulse madly and in this whole scene, she pressed herself madly against his leg. Her inner walls tightened and twitched hard enough for her own pleasure to build. However, that is what control did for them. She reached up, taking his erection in her hand and squeezed. He wouldn’t need more than a few pumps before he lost all control. She slipped her finger between his leg and her, pressing against herself, rubbing tight circles around her throbbing clit. It’d only take a few more for her and she’d come too.

                Riza held him firmly, pumping it once, feeling herself tighten. “You’re being obstinate,” she groaned.

                “You’re the one being…. Ah!” He dropped his head back lifting his hand to grasp himself. But Riza pulled her hand up on him so that couldn’t get a good hold. “Shit,” he growled. “Go already!”

                Riza slammed her hand down, rubbing it vigorously. The remaining juices that remained of herself on him gave great lubricant. His hand flew onto his head, catching the explosion that preceded from him. His abs flexed aggressively as he thrust forward.  Their breath was caught as her body tightened with her own orgasm. She leaned down, pressing her forehead into his hip, back arched, pushing her own hips forward against her hand, moaning softly. “God, yes,” she praised. “Yes…”

                Instantly, their bodies were sore. Her legs cramped as she fell over and his arms fell lifeless beside him. “I… wow…” Roy tried to make out words but he was unable to connect word and his thoughts with the lack of oxygen to his brain. Riza could laugh at him. He was trying his best to regain control of his body but was failing miserably. He didn’t think he’d ever move again after that.

                “I’m curious,” she whispered, rolling over to run her finger down his toned chest. “When are you going to fulfill your threat?”

                 He laughed at her. “Oh, you won’t know when, but I’m going to get you.”

                Riza only scoffed, leaning in to kiss his shoulder. “The only way you could is if you snuck up on me.” She rested her chin on his shoulder, looking at his calmed features. “And you know you can’t sneak up on me.”

                “Challenge accepted,” he grinned. “We got to get dressed,” he grumbled, sitting up. “It’s too cold to lay here like this."

                Getting dressed took less time then getting undressed. Roy looked at the dying fire and sighed. They’d have to get going soon, but not after some satisfying cuddles. He leaned back against the wall closest to the fire, pulling her back into his lap. “Come here,” he yawned.

                “You and your cuddles.” She smiled, crawling up to him, relishing in that warmth that he gave her before. She pulled his heavy coat around them and leaned against him, sitting in his lap. No one ever needed to know that Roy Mustang was a cuddler. He even wrapped his legs around her. There, under the heavy coat, they napped. Their breathing seemed to synchronize, their bodies sinking softly against each other. He dropped his head to place a long kiss on the top of her head before drifting off.

                The cold did wake them. The fire was about out, and the sun shined brightly in the windows through the small space that was not covered by snow. Riza woke first, realizing the cold was penetrating his coat. She shook her Colonel awake before getting up and going for her own coat. Though her coat was hanging by the fire, it had grown cold with the dying flames.

                They didn’t talk as they got ready to emerge from the abandoned cabin. He smiled at her, she smiled at him, but they didn’t say anything. She pulled his jacket close to him and did it up. She grabbed the collar and pulled him down to her level to give him a soft kiss. Then she turned and walked towards the door. As she opened it, she felt his palm on her ass and she rolled her eyes as a response. There was nothing to say. What happened could never be told, and it was easier to not speak about it.

                The drifts had grown deeper, but there were more distinct landmarks to go by. Riza looked at the map and tapped her chin. She looked around and back at Roy. “Do you see anyone?”

                He shook his head. “Let’s head back to Briggs.”

                She nodded and started to lead a path through the snow up and over a hill. Cresting it left a breathtaking view of the Briggs wall, the sloping hill down to it. Roy took lead and started breaking trail for her now and they trudged down. The guards opened the door for them and they shook off the snow from their pants as they entered. It.

                “Hey!”

                “I told you they were here.” Roy glared at Fury running down the stairs at him.

                “We connected with the Briggs troops and they said we were supposed to back to the wall, so we did. Been here the whole storm drinking hot chocolate and partying. We were getting ready to send a search team out to you!”

                “No need,” he disregarded Fury’s concern. “We were fine.”

                Breda poked his head down and waved. “Hey! I knew you didn’t die.”

                “There’s still time,” he heard General Armstrong say as she walked down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW! That was a bit long, eh. But it's good, right? Is it bad that it's NSFW, but I wrote it at work? Haha! Thank you for being a reader! Let me know what you think.


End file.
